


Five Times Jun Talked to Household Appliances and One Time He Didn't

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: Literally five times Jun talked to household appliances and one time he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ohno’s impression of Jun talking to himself on 26/9 PON. :D

Ohno was watching TV in the living room, randomly switching channels, when he heard Jun murmuring in the kitchen. It wasn’t the first time Ohno noticed Jun talking out loud to no one in particular, but it was still amusing every time. Ohno lowered the TV volume, and when Jun continued talking, Ohno grinned.

It seemed like Jun didn’t realize that his boyfriend was trying to eavesdrop on him. Ohno then muted the TV completely.

The first thing he heard after there was no other sound in the room but Jun’s murmur and the sizzling pan was, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Ohno carefully turned his head to look to the kitchen. Jun was still facing the stove, cooking. Ohno grinned wider. It was the first time he witnessed Jun actually talking to something. He decided to walk to the kitchen and teased Jun a bit.

“Who are you talking to?”

Jun’s shoulders tensed at that question. Slowly, he lifted his face from watching the cooking and turned it to look at Ohno. His face was a mixture of surprise and embarrassment as he answered with a whisper, “My pan?”

Ohno grinned and moved closer to Jun to kiss his cheek.

~

It was the end of the summer. Jun had reminded Ohno multiple times before that their weekend was going to be summer cleaning weekend. The weekdays had passed very fast ever since, and suddenly it was Saturday.

There was a spot on their window glass that Ohno couldn’t seem to brush off. He had been using everything on Jun’s cleaner solutions supply, but this not so small, brownish patch on their glass window refused to disappear. On his tenth attempt, Ohno gave up. He whined and dropped himself on the floor, silently cursing the brown spot.

Suddenly, from the other side of the room, Jun cursed loudly, “You’re useless!”

Ohno was startled by that, he was ready to yell back at Jun, whipping his head to Jun’s direction, pouting. But then, he noticed that Jun didn’t even look at him. He was talking to a broomstick, his eyebrows knitted together as his mouth formed an ugly frown.

A moment later, Jun turned his head to Ohno’s direction. Seemed like he knew that Ohno was staring at him. There was no surprise or embarrassment this time, only a slight anger over a determined look. “We need to buy a new broomstick.”

Ohno wanted to laugh out loud, but he didn’t want to invoke Jun’s anger further so he just nodded. “New broomstick.” 

~

Jun told Ohno that he wanted to spend the weekend baking, as they had recently bought a new oven. Ohno had mocked Jun, saying that it sounds girlish, but then Jun said that he wouldn’t give Ohno the chocolate molten cake which Jun planned to make, and it shut Ohno up efficiently.

So that Sunday afternoon, Ohno waited patiently in front of the dining table as Jun moved about in the kitchen, making the chocolate cake as he promised before. Jun joined Ohno at the dining table after he put the cake in the oven. He was happy, Ohno noticed, because he constantly talked about a lot of things while waiting for the cake to be ready.

Ohno heard a ‘ping’ sound from the kitchen, and Jun grinned at that. “Cake’s ready!” 

Jun dashed to the kitchen. He took his gloves and took the cake out of the oven. He was still grinning when he brought the cake to the dining table.

They finished the chocolate cake together. When Jun brought the dirty dishes back to the kitchen, he stopped in front of the new oven and patted it. “You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to my life.”

Ohno laughed, silently agreeing on that.

~

When Ohno went home that night, he saw Jun crouching in the middle of their living room. Upon further observation, Ohno saw that in front of Jun was their new vacuum cleaner. After the broomstick accident, Jun had convinced Ohno to buy a new vacuum cleaner and Ohno had agreed. But now it seemed like there’s something wrong with that vacuum cleaner too.

Jun didn’t notice that Ohno had arrived home, it seemed, because he continued mumbling, holding the instruction manual of the vacuum cleaner in his hand. Ohno walked past him to the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was talking to their vacuum cleaner.

“Why are you so different than the other one?” Jun suddenly whined.

Ohno looked at Jun at that, and Jun lifted his eyes to look back at him. “Help me.”

Ohno laughed. Apparently operating a simple machine like a vacuum cleaner was too much of a work for Matsumoto Jun. He didn’t continue his way to the fridge to get a beer, and instead walked to the living room to see what Jun’s problem was.

Jun handed Ohno the instruction manual, and Ohno’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw the number of buttons listed on the page. It seemed like they were up for an impossible task.

~

Friday was Jun’s go to the gym day. He went in the morning before Ohno woke up. When he returned, he would wake Ohno up to then have breakfast together. The menu for today was white rice with an omelette, natto, and miso soup—the usual.

Ohno was just going to start digging into his food, eyes still heavy from the sleepiness, when Jun stood up and left the table. Ohno threw a questioning look at Jun, the best he could make at his sleepy state.

Jun still got it. “Go eat first,” he told Ohno. “I want to make a smoothie.”

So Ohno did what Jun told him and ate his food alone in silence. The warmth of the miso soup woke him up in a pleasant way. He looked at Jun who was wandering about in the kitchen, taking fruits and milk from the refrigerator and bringing them to the kitchen counter.

Then, Jun took his blender from the corner. Smiling, he said, “I’m going to make you happy today.”

Ohno tried to assure himself that he only imagined that because he was sleepy. It was too hilarious to think that Jun spoke to his blender the same words he used for fans on a concert.

~

It had been an eventful day for Ohno. The filming of his new movie definitely used up a lot of his physical ability. He started to wonder if it was a wise decision to take up on a ninja movie when he was already halfway over thirty. His back hurt and he wondered if that was how Nino felt most of the time.

When he got inside the bedroom, Jun was already on the bed, reading a book with one of his thick-framed glasses. He lifted his face from the book to look at Ohno. “Oh, welcome home. I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m home,” Ohno mumbled and made his way to the bathroom.

After a relaxing bath that only made him feel sleepier, he went to the bed and slipped under the blanket beside Jun. Jun had his phone in his hand, probably checking Twitter before he slept. Ohno lay down, making himself comfortable under the blanket.

“I love you so much, you know,” Jun suddenly said. Ohno turned his head to look at Jun, expecting to see Jun talking to his phone.

But Ohno was met with Jun’s eyes staring at him. When Ohno didn’t say anything, Jun smiled. He put his phone on the bedside table and turned off the bedside lamp before snuggling close to Ohno.

“You won’t say anything to that?” Jun asked, his tone sounded amused.

“I thought you were talking to your phone,” Ohno replied honestly. Jun laughed at that as he draped his arm and leg over Ohno, pulling him to a hug.

“Thank you for staying through all my quirks,” Jun kissed Ohno’s nose.

Ohno smiled. “I don’t have so many choices, do I?” He said before snuggled closer to Jun, feeling Jun’s body holding him. It was warm and he loved it.


End file.
